Accumalated Affection
by britata348
Summary: NaruHina. Little things written for the prompts given at the NaruHina FC. Be prepared for fluff, angst, and more fluff. Definitely feeding my plot bunnies.
1. Homesick

**A/N: Hello everyone! Before you start reading, I'd like to let you know that I'm doing this as part of the "challenge" we have going on in the NaruHina FC at NarutoFan forums. Basically, there's a list of prompts, and for each prompt I'll write something and post it as a chapter. They are most likely going to be completely unrelated. I hope you enjoy!**

**Accumulated Affection**

**By: Britata348  
**

_**.Homesick.**_

He could feel it, nestled in the back of his mind. The dull ache that accompanied him throughout his days and nights would erupt into dreadful pain whenever he would let himself think of it. Home, that is.

It'd been so long since he'd seen it. Forever since he heard the laughter and felt the love from the people he cared for. The things that brought him so much happiness. . . they seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. The idea that he would never get to return to Konoha, or even worse, that there wouldn't be a Konoha to return to, tore him up from the inside out.

He felt so alone, and afraid. The thoughts swirling through his head in a discordant mess, seeming like they would never cease. Overtaking him. How long would it be before he lost himself as well?

Naruto's fists clenched tight, doing what he could to ease the agony. He wondered if people around him could tell he was such a mess. He eased his hands into his pockets, trying to hide his pain.

It was then that he felt it, his silent reminder: a midnight colored lock of hair.

A new rush of feelings and thoughts were added to the volatile mixture within himself. They started fighting the thoughts that weakened him, the thoughts that brought no good. Inspiration. Will. Determination. Those were the victors.

He had someone who missed him, he knew, someone that kept going. Someone that he himself had changed. . . someone that he loved. And she was waiting for him− no, she _believed_ in him, and she _loved _him.

She had cut a lock her own hair, something that was so sacred in her clan, and given it to him. A reminder to keep going. To never doubt. To keep fighting. To keep being the person he was, and never lose hope, so that he may return home.

**A/N: There we have it. I know this one was short, but the lengths will be different for each prompt, depending on how inspired I become. :) Just so you know where the hair idea came from, in Ancient China, hair was super sacred because it was a gift from your parents. It was not to be cut, unless you had done something that ashamed your parents. (This is why I believe that Hinata's hair was short in Part I). Women, would also cut a lock of their hair off and give it to their husbands when they left to travel or to fight, so they would remember they had someone waiting for them, so they should try their bests to return home :o  
**

**Feedback is awesome *ahem* REVIEWS. . and if you would like to, add me to your alerts to so you can know when I add the next one! **

**Thank you!**

**Brita  
**


	2. Scar

_**.Scar. **_

It had been a long day. Hinata could feel the dirt and sweat clinging to her clothes, and could hardly wait to shed them. She silently stepped inside of her room and shut the door with click. Starting with her baggy sweat shirt, Hinata undressed until she was left in just her bra and panties.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror that hung on her bedroom wall, not sure what to think of the raised pink skin in the valley between her breasts. It seemed to be the only thing that convinced her it really happened, that she actually had tried to fight Pein to protect Naruto. The scar on her porcelain skin reminded her everyday of what she had done, and of what she had said.

Using her index finger, she gently touched it, and all at once the emotions she had felt on that day swept through her. She could almost feel the slight breeze, and when she closed her pale eyes, she saw the destruction of Konoha surrounding her. Adrenaline rushed within her, courage enveloping her soul. She needed to help him, she needed to protect him. Her selfish desires had pushed her that day to risk everything, all for him.

Hinata's eyes shot open. She could remember that day so clearly, and she wondered if he did too. Did he recall when she jumped in front of him? Did he recall screaming at her to run, to get away, that it was useless? Did he recall when she stood her ground, and told him why she couldn't just stand by and lose him? Did he remember that she loved him?

The Hyuga sighed, casting her eyes away from the mirror. It didn't really matter if he remembered or not. It didn't really matter that he hadn't spoken to her since. What did matter was that she still loved him, that she would do that same thing again and again if she had the choice.

One tear fell, and then another, and soon Hinata had a steady stream flowing from her lavender eyes. She didn't even bother wiping the tears away or hiding her face. No one was watching anyway.

Hinata didn't forget what happened. She never would. She couldn't even try.

**A/N: Yes, an angsty little thing this is. But I think that Hinata probably has had some grief about no response from Naruto, not that she's showing it. If she did, it probably would be at moments like these. Sorry this one is short too. Hopefully the next one will be more fluffy and longer. . .**

**Remember reviews, favorites, and alerts are like candy. Or drugs oAo  
**


	3. Victorious

_**Victorious**_

"Hey! Hinata-chaan!" Naruto called, dragging out his vowels.

The timid Hyuga looked behind her and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blond boy chasing after her. She stopped and patiently waited for him to catch up.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," She said politely when he appeared at her side.

"Eh, Hina-chan, where are you headed?" He questioned, his face seemingly glowing with his radiant smile.

"Ano, I was visiting Ino-chan this morning, and now I'm on my way home."

"Hmm," Naruto pondered, furrowing his brow and squinting his bright blue eyes: a face that Hinata deemed extremely cute. "How about, instead, you come with me, and we can do something together?"

Hinata looked away, and bit her bottom lip, unsure of herself. "I'd love to do something with you today, Naruto, but Father is expecting me back. There is a lot of work to be done to prepare me before I become head of the clan, and I don't think I can get out of it today . . . I'm sorry."

Her violet eyes were now hidden behind her dark bangs, trying to conceal her sadness from Naruto. She hated it when she had to lose precious time with Naruto. It took no effort for the blond ninja to notice her dejection. He knew her too well.

Naruto lifted Hinata's face with his rough hand so he could see her eyes. "Okay, but I can still walk you home." He stated, not even asking for her permission. Hinata nodded, and they continued to walk towards the Hyuga compound.

A silent minute passed by before Hinata took hold of Naruto's hand, and a smile emerged on the girl's face. She looked up at him, and she decided that it was good that she at least got to spend this time with him, even if it was shorter than she had wanted.

It was then that Hinata was struck by an idea, and she couldn't pass it up.

"Ne, Naruto-kun . . ." She started, letting out a giggle when she began tugging his arm playfully. He gave her a quizzical look, raising one of his eyebrows teasingly. "Let's have a race!"

Hinata only waited for the flicker of comprehension in Naruto's eyes before she shot off in full sprint, Naruto following her lead. Blurred scenery passed by with each bound, and their laughter began to fill the air with a joyous warmth.

It wasn't long before the blond got ahead of the heiress, but as he did he grabbed her hand to pull her along with him.

She remembered how for so long, she always seemed to be chasing after Naruto, never quite reaching him. But now, here he was, grasping her hand in his. She was finally walking side by side with him– no _running_ alongside him. Hinata felt as if she were flying.

They finally arrived at the gates of the estate, almost out of breath. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand, and his smile softened.

"Hina-chan," He started, slipping his arm around her, "I think I won."

"No, I don't think so Naruto-kun. I was surely the winner." She retorted deviously, pulling him closer.

"Oh, really? Well, let's just call it a tie, and say we're both victors." Naruto concluded as he gently stroked the side of her blushing face.

Then, standing on her toes, Hinata pulled Naruto into a tender kiss.

When they parted, she let out a breathy sigh. "I suppose I can agree with that, Naruto-kun."

The blonde squeezed her hand once more, and then she left, quietly entering the noble residence of her clan. Naruto let out a small laugh, and ran his hand through his hair, before turning around and departing also.

Both of them couldn't help but feel just a little _victorious._

**A/N: So, I kinda of like this one, but I kind of don't. It was pretty difficult for me coming up with an idea, but I felt this one was ok. **

**I tried to focus on actions/dialogue a bit more this time, rather than thoughts/descriptions just because I feel like these are almost writing exercises :) Sorry of you don't like it! But this was fluffy, no?**

**I also felt a got a bit sloppy at some points, and it wasn't my best writing overall, so please forgive me! This was a longer one, so it took a bit more time to complete (that, and I'm a notorious procrastinator). But I have a long weekend this week, so expect another update fairly quick!**


	4. Pearl

**.Pearl.**

"N-Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata stammered, "I can't accept this."

She placed the velvet-covered box back into Naruto's outstretched palm. His eyes filled with hurt, and the Hyuga heiress had to turn away. Her hands then covered her face, trying earnestly to hide from him. She couldn't let him see her tears.

"But– why? I thought . . . " He left his sentence unfinished, afraid to say the words– afraid that by saying them, they would no longer be true.

The weight of the small box seemed to grow within his hands. It had taken him so long to save enough money to buy it. He remembered seeing the desire in Hinata's eyes when she saw the pearl necklace in the window of the jewelry store. It was then when Naruto decided he would buy it, regardless of the extremely high price, and give it to her. It was time he addressed the girl's feelings.

Naruto glowed when he finally purchased the expensive necklace, and he couldn't help but imagine the look on her face when she received it. He wanted to see her smile, for her to be happy. He was certain that Hinata was special to him, and just as confident in starting a relationship with her. He didn't know if he loved her, but he couldn't let her go. His heart seemed to restrain him from doing so, and he had decided to trust it.

The air was heavy and uncomfortable. Naruto's throat felt dry, and he wanted to just run away. His body felt hollow, and this rejection seemed to hurt so much more than the rejections he received in the past. He didn't understand. Hinata told him she loved him . . . so why wouldn't she accept it and be with him?

"Just take it. . ." he croaked out, unable to even say the girl's name. "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. I just– want you to have it." His eyes were begging for her to respond, for her to turn her face so he could see her. The breath Naruto had unknowingly held was let out when he saw Hinata shake her head slowly, and remove her hands.

"You don't get it Naruto!" Hinata almost shouted, finally letting her tears fall without restraint. "I did what I did selfishly . . . I couldn't lose you. And I know I've put a burden on you. Just another unwanted problem. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me. I–" Hinata gasped, struggling for her breath. She could feel herself slipping out of control with each second that passed. Her head was spinning.

"Hinata . . . don't say that." His words calmed her slightly, and she felt her breath return to her.

"I still love you, Naruto." Hinata finally said. She closed her eyes tightly, and gripped her heart. "I love you so much. But that means, I want you to be happy. That's why I don't want you to be tainted by my feelings . . . but look at me as a person. And I know that. . . I'm a person you could never be truly happy with. I know that I'm just not someone you could love– in the same way I love you. And it just hurts me that much more to see you try."

"That's not true." Naruto said bluntly, looking straight into her pale eyes with new found confidence. "You're Hyuga Hinata. The shy, dark, weirdo. Probably the most kind and caring person I've had the chance to meet and grow up with. The Hyuga heiress looked down upon by her own clan, until she proved herself with her own strength and gained their respect.

"Hyuga Hinata is a girl who never goes back on her word. The person who had faith in me when no one else did. She's the one who went up against Pein trying to protect me, and didn't show any fear at all. The person who wanted to be acknowledged, and who I idiotically didn't notice her feelings for me until I thought she was dead. She's someone whose precious to me. Someone that loves me. Hyuga Hinata. . . is honestly a person I think I could really love too, if I'm given the chance. It would be effortless."

"Naruto-kun–" Hinata choked, more tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto embraced her inside of his strong arms, not caring anymore.

"Hinata–" He whispered, still holding her shaking body, "You're a person I really do want to be with."

Her arms then wrapped around his body too, her hands gripping his orange jacket tightly. Once Hinata's crying ceased, Naruto let go.

"You don't have to take it," He said.

Before Naruto could do anything else, Hinata's hand found the box containing the pearl necklace and took it wordlessly. Naruto reached out and took her other open hand, and intertwined her fingers with his.

The two walked away together, blissfully, still hand in hand.

**A/N: Okay, as you all can probably tell, I love making Naruto and Hinata hold hands. I think it's the probably sweetest gesture one can do to show love, so sorry if I overuse it.**

**I know this is very loosely related to the prompt "pearl" but, this is where it took me. Sorry for making it so drama-y in the begining, haha. I love my NaruHina angst P:**

**This is also the longest I've written so far for this prompt thing, ohoho. Still not over 1,000 words though. Darn.  
**

**Fave, review, alert. The usual. Thanks for reading! And cheerios to the NaruHina FC that just continues to be awesome.**


	5. Word

**A/N: There has not been any new prompts from the NH FC and I've been quite busy as of late, so that's why this hasn't been updated in such a long time. I wrote this in AP Human Geography (thankfully, my teacher thought I was just diligently taking notes) and decided to post it on the NHFC as a present. They liked it well enough so I decided to publish it here, and thought it would fit well in **_**Accumulated Affection, **_**although I had no prompt. **

**Someone at the FC also suggested I submit this ficlet to Perpetual159's "Dattebayo Challenge" but alas, these 472 words do not meet the 800 word requirment. **

**Moving on, I present you. . .**

**.Word.**

His hand was warm holding hers. His callused skin comforting against her own worn skin. Their hands were the evidence of what they had worked to achieve– and now of what they were to each other.

Gently, Hinata squeezed his hand once more. He was nervous, she could tell. He was always quiet when he was, compared to his usual loud personality. He had told her long ago that he hid behind that outgoing front. It was his protection. But he let her see him in his vulnerable state, again and again. He trusted her.

Naruto's eyes darted to meet her own, and then relaxed when he saw her supportive gaze.

Slowly, Hinata started to untangle her fingers from his, but Naruto stiffened, stopping her.

"Hinata. . ." He murmured, his uneasy eyes closing as he pulled her petite body into an embrace. ". . . this– it's going to change everything."

She could only nod in response, before nuzzling her face into his strong chest.

Naruto held her tighter. "I thought I was ready for this," He whispered into her dark hair. "but now I'm not so sure."

Looking up at him through her lashes, Hinata spoke softly. "This has always been your dream, right Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," He sighed, "it has."

A small hint a of a smirk crept onto her face. "And didn't you go around saying 'I won't go back on my word because that is my ninja way!'?"

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, me, and another person I know of too."

"Then, Naruto-kun, do not go back on your word."

"But–"

"I remember you screaming to everyone about how you would become Hokage." Her lips curved into a smile, and his face broke out into his signature grin.

"I was such a brat." Naruto remembered, urging Hinata to let a giggle slip out of her mouth.

"But you meant it. You meant every word." She pulled away from his grasp, meeting her pale lavender eyes at his shocking blue ones. "And now, your dream is right out there. You've got the whole village waiting for their new Hokage– for you Naruto-kun. Now show them who you are, because now you are not mine alone– you are the village's too."

"Hinata. . ." His grip on her hand had loosened, but his fingers were still entwined with hers.

"I believe in you," She released his hand. "and I love you."

"And I love you, Hinata."

"Now go," She encouraged. "Show them the Naruto-kun who has inspired me. Show them the Naruto-kun who will protect them."

Naruto nodded. He brushed away some of the fringe resting on her forehead before tenderly planting a kiss on her bare skin. Naruto turned around and away from Hinata, now ready to face the village. The whole world.

"I am the Hokage! Dattebayo!"


	6. Endgame

**.Endgame.**

Hinata slowly wakes up from unconsciousness on the battlefield. She begins to panic and search for Naruto. She sees figures close by and struggles to get up, but does so, running over to them. She see's Sakura leaning over a bloody Sasuke, her hands glowing green trying to heal him. Naruto's laying beside Sasuke, his eyes closed.

Rushing to him, she asks Sakura frantically if Naruto's okay, collapsing beside him, and takes hold of his hand. Sakura nods her head, and tells Hinata he's going to make it, but he'll be unconscious for awhile. Hinata begins to cry, squeezing Naruto's dirt and blood covered hand and holding it to her forehead, thanking over and over again for his safety.

Time passes, only the sounds of the two girls crying quietly.

Suddenly, Naruto groans.

_What's this warmth?_

His eyes open slowly. A blurry image of Hinata leaning over him comes into view. She gasps, sobbing, and grips his hand even harder. He struggles to sit up before he croaks out her name. She drops his hand and embraces him. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, but he's quick to return the hug, letting his weak arms wrap around her. He can't stop some tears from falling at this point.

They stay holding each other for a timeless moment, each indulging in the warmth of their embrace, listening to the sound of their hearts beating. At some point, the embrace loosens, Naruto letting his hands slip down to grasp Hinata's. They gaze into each others tired but endearing eyes. Before either of them knew it, they both leaned in and kissed, long and tenderly, their cheeks still wet from tears.

* * *

**Feeling nostalgic and realized I never posted this. Wrote this when I was thinking about how their first kiss should happen.**


End file.
